ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Breakout Part 2
The Breakout Part 2 is the eighty-third episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Air Date November 30, 2012 Plot Continueing from the last episode.... Drakor has returned, Elena couldn't believe her eyes, she was ready to kill him. But Ben tells her not to, Drakor calls his army to attack Earth like he did last time, Ben and the gang were running out of the lab, but they all got hit by the roof buried in the rubble. And Drakor, Ry'noch and his army start to attack earth, with people running and screaming. Meanwhile, Ben and the others got out of the rubble, Harangue looked at what happened to his lab, and Oliver informs that he builted it for him. Ben asks why Drakor wanted to destroy earth, a stranger tells him because he wants to rule it, and it revealed to be Diad. Ben changed to Fourarms and attacked, but Diad tells him and the others listen, and says to Elena she wants revenge also for throwing her into the Null Void. Harangue was falling head over heels for her. And Ben and the gang followed Diad to Downtown Bellwood. Then they found Drakor's army attacking citizens, one of Drakor's guards was about to attack that girl with brown and that purple shirt and white skirt and shoes. But Ben was Heatblast threw fire at his guard, the girl ran to Ben and thanks him. Julie was growling with jealousy, Harangue was snickering, Julie kicked him in the groan and tells him to shut up, the girl gave Ben her phone call after he changed back. Then, Drakor and his army were attacking, Ry'noch was ready to strike, but Kevin and Manny fought him. Gwen, Alan, Cooper, Pierce, Julie (who merged with Ship again) and Kai (who borrowed her grandfather's plumber gun) are all firing at Drakor, but he dodged the effect and attacked the others. Ben tells them all to fight Drakor's army and they did. Ben tells Mari, Helen and Elena to give him a helping hand as he turned to Spidermonkey to Ultimate Spidermonkey as he shooted webs at Drakor. While Mari used a water hydrant to give her water powers and her mermaid form to attack Drakor's army. Helen was fighting the guards with Gwen and the others, Diad and Elena were with Ben to fight Drakor. Drakor had sliced Diad's sixth arm and hurted her painfully. But Elena attacked one of his guards and took their staffs and hitted Drakor putting up a better fight. She tells him to surrender and never to return to earth again. Drakor agreed to do that. Harangue tells him to take a hike, but before Drakor leaved he said, save your moment of triumpth Elena, but remember, victory has it's price as he blew fire at Will Harangue and Diad killing them both to ashes. Ben turned Water Hazard to cool them off and checked at them, but they were now dead. Drakor laughed evily as he, Ry'noch and his army escape into the cosmos, it was started to rain, Elena was angered that she should've known Drakor was a murderer and he was just like he did to her grandmother. Ben changed back and tells to don't worry and says that they'll find him, someday Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Elena Validus *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Pierce *Mariella Daniels *Kai Green *Jimmy Jones Villains *Drakor *Ry'noch *Diad (dies in this episode with Will Harangue) *Will Harangue (dies in this episode with Diad) *Oliver Aliens used *Humongousaur *Fourarms *Heatblast *Spidermonkey/Ultimate Spidermonkey *Water Hazard Category:Episodes